


A stag named Lecter - Hannibal Beauty and the Beast

by Mpie_rose



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Tags May Change, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is So Done, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpie_rose/pseuds/Mpie_rose
Summary: When a walk in the woods takes a wrong turn, Will Graham has to do what it takes to save his daughter from a well mannered beast. Based on the original Disney Beauty and the Beast and, later on, the episode "Hans My Hedgehog" from the storyteller TV show.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 23





	A stag named Lecter - Hannibal Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, nerds and geeks. Welcome to my first Ao3 fanfiction!!! I am aware that I am not the first to have an idea like this. I'm not even the second. But it's still and interesting idea. I hope you like my take on this story. BTW, this chapter is mostly Will and Abigail father/daughter fluff because THEY DESERVE IT!

Will Graham was not your average fisherman. He had always been seen as slightly odd in his hometown of Wolftrap. He had high empathy, far too many dogs, and a father-daughter relationship with an orphaned teen, Abigail Hobbs, who was living in his home. He was very easy to pick out of a crowd, not that he tried to hide any. He had grown used to every element of this provincial life, despite finding little joy in it. 

He had long since become numb to the staring and whispers as he walked to the local lake to go fishing with Abigail. He tuned them out, only hearing the occasional “Freak” or “Weirdo”. Whatever else they said, he more than likely had heard before. He didn’t care what they thought. He only cared about the smiling teenager waving to him by the side of the lake. 

“Caught anything yet?” He asked, taking his place next to her on the bank. Their conversations were very strange to those who didn’t know them as well as they knew each other. Neither one was good at being social in public.

“Nothing yet. Just a lot of weeds and an old doll.” She offered him the wet, weed-covered stuffed doll. It was likely once precious to a young child. He took the musty old toy, looking it over before setting it beside himself to fix later. 

This is how Will and Abigail got by. When the fish were out of season, they would sell whatever trinkets they found in the lake. Sometimes, it would be a touching reunion of a woman's lost wedding ring. Others, it was an adult man hugging a stuffed animal he dropped into the lake when he was a boy. However, the times that weren’t returns were some of the best. A lover buying a used ring to propose, a pregnant woman buying a porcelain doll for the nursery, and many more happy memories for the lost item to carry. 

一一一

They often spent hours by the lakeside. Fishing, talking, and enjoying their time together. They would have spent more than thirty-five minutes of peace if not for a certain irritant that came to pick their brains. “Hello, William.” Freddie Lounds said, her cocky tone clear as day. “I’d like to talk to you.”

Freddie was the most outspoken gossip the town had ever seen. She loved Abigail, but hated Will without a care. She was the most bothersome little termite Will had the displeasure of dealing with. Every. Single. Day.

“I’m busy, miss Lounds. So, as kindly as I can say this,  _ please _ go the fuck away.”

Abigail chuckled at his vulgarity, but such wording did not dissuade Freddie. She wanted to smudge his name and get him out of town. She would not stop just because he ‘politely’ cussed her out.  “I must insist. Everyone wants to know about-”

“About the town crackpot? Or the insane wolf-man living just outside of town?” He stood from the bed of the lake, looming over her. “You’ve called me every name in the book, made people believe your childish gossip of witchcraft, and claimed that I had kidnapped Abigail from her home. I haven’t left town or been thrown out yet, and I don’t plan to be out of your hair any time soon.” He sneered, grabbing his supplies off the ground. “So get. Used. To. It.”

Abigail stood with him, leading the walk back to their house. He followed, giving Freddie a sarcastic smile as he left. They walked home in relative quiet until Will closed the door. As the lock clicked into place, they let out their repressed laughter.

“Get used to it?” Abigail asked through laughter. “Are you serious? If that were anyone else, you would be getting hunted down by a mob right now!”

“I know, I know. It was so dumb.” he said, wiping a tear from his eye. “But I REALLY had to put my foot down.” he took off his coat, heading to the kitchen to feed the dogs. There was a level of solace in that interaction with Freddie, and they both knew it. They also both knew it wouldn’t change anything. Freddie still hated him and she was still a massive gossip, but they didn’t care. They were just happy to have this small moment.

一一一

They sat at the dinner table, happily finishing their meal, when Abigail broke her blissful silence. “Dad?” she began, waiting a moment before continuing. “There was a new path Marissa and I found in the woods the other day. I was thinking of exploring it tonight and seeing if it’s good for walking the dogs sometime?”

Will stood up from the table, holding a finger up and leaving the room. He returned with three items. A ball of yarn, a hunting knife, and a leash. Abigail tilted her head, confusion visible on her face. “Yarn to guide you if you have to leave the path, a knife to protect yourself if something goes wrong, and a leash to take Winston with you.” he explained, holding up each item as he stated their purpose. He walked to her side with a sad smile. “I just want you to be safe.” he spoke softly, holding her in a gentle hug.

She smiled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She felt him chuckle as two of their seven dogs scratched at their legs. They broke apart to pet the strays that also called this place home. She stood from the floor to grab her cloak and basket, returning to the table and gathering the items. 

Will stood from his place on the floor, Winston following behind him. "If anything happens, let go of the leash." He said, attaching Winsten's collar to the sturdy rope. "He knows his way home and he can lead me to you."

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"Promise me you'll be home by morning?"

She smirked, knowing he was nervous to see her go. "I'll be home before midnight" she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers and chuckled slightly. They both knew that the nerves were just paranoia. Will knew Abigail was smart enough to get back safe. Abigail knew Will was only scared because not everything was in their control. They both thought that everything would be alright.

They had yet to discover how wrong that was.

一一一

Abigail had only been walking with Winston for a few minutes and yet the forest canopy had grown thick and dark. Dark enough that her lantern had barely been able to light more than a foot ahead of her. Thick enough to block out the moon and stars. Winston was at her hip, keeping close and keeping her calm. Though possibly just projecting, she could swear he looked as scared as Will did before they left. 

Winston ripped her from her thoughts when he suddenly stopped walking. She stopped, looking around her to see why he was worried. 

Then she heard it. The growling of wolves and the sound of ripping flesh. She looked down at the ground ahead of her, seeing a trail of blood and fur leading to the sounds. She quietly moved to the woods off the path, knowing that continuing down the path would lead to her death. 

She moved quickly and quietly through the brush and overgrowth until the sounds were far from where they stood, girl and dog, alone in the woods. Abigail took a deep breath before and froze. She had lost the path and hadn’t taken the yarn out of the basket. She had made a grave mistake. 

Now she was lost.

Now she was alone.

Now she was helpless.

Then she heard a sound from behind the trees.


End file.
